An Ideal Catastrophe
by Kircheise
Summary: (Modern AU!/Bagginshield) Bilbo Baggins is just an ordinary example of satisfied man living in a village that is forgotten by the world. And even after certain old family friend called Gandalf offers him 'an ideal city life' and suddenly everything is going down the hill, he still thinks it will get better. But how did he end up as a babysitter for 2 kids and one helpless uncle!
1. Chapter 1

Originally posted at AO3 under the same name.  
**Full Summary: **_Bilbo Baggins is an ordinary young man from little village that is almost forgotten by the world. He is quite okay with his life as it is...  
__Until certain old family friend called Gandalf comes and offers him 'an ideal city life'. In the end he takes it...  
__And even if everything is going down the hill from the very start, Bilbo still thinks it will get better.  
__Well. First, he should learn that if you want to live nice new life - it mustn't have a start with Gandalf in it. Seriously. __Because you may end up as a babysitter for two little cheerful kids and one helpless uncle.  
__(Modern!AU settings, where everything is Gandalf's fault. Really. Poor Bilbo.)_

Italics in this story are most of time Bilbo's thoughts. Also... You can find author notes at the end of the chap! :) Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

**1st Chapter**

"Oh, look who is here! Mister Baggins! I almost thought you will not come! Sit down, my friend."  
"Gandalf..." Auburn haired man sighed as he sat on the chair in small coffee shop. It was late afternoon, so not many people were here. Just him, old man in grey and woman behind bar, reading some newspapers.  
"So you came here to take my offer?"  
"I haven't said that. I just came here, because you keep following me with your unrealistic ideas."  
"I'm just trying to help you."  
"Yes and yourself too."  
Older man in grey suit chuckled as he saw other's face.  
"Dear Bilbo, there's no need to be angry at me. Even if you may be partially right, think about it. There is whole new world waiting for you, young man. And on a top of everything, I'm offering you a job that can help you for some time. You will help yourself and me too by working as an employee of one of my companies or agencies. Both sides are happy. Or perhaps you want to stay here, in your little village, where everyone know each other and their lives consist of exchanging rumors about neighbors?" Older man shook his head and took out his wallet. "You can go and find new home in city. I can understand that you are afraid of changes but who wouldn't be in the end?"  
"... You are horrible..."  
"Your grandfather kept saying the same thing from time to time." Gandalf laughed and stretched his hand forward to younger one. "But well he believed me and it DID change his life. He was a wise man. And I believe that you are too. So, do we have a deal?"  
Bilbo Baggins sighed. He didn't really know what to think of this man. Yes, a village liked him as he was good entertainer and helped them in bad times with financials but...  
He was Baggins, oh god! This wasn't a thing their family usually did!  
He crossed his arms and glared at Gandalf's hand.  
"I... don't know. I just..."  
"Chance like this is one in lifetime. So, I'm asking you one last time - do you want to change your life to better one or do you want to die as a poor villager, who only knows his neighbors and the increasing debts?"  
Bilbo sighed. This was cruel statement but he knew that man was right. He was still young - He could do something with this. And if this was really the only and last chance... maybe it would be better to take it.  
He reached for Gandalf's hand and shook with it, slightly nodding.  
Man smiled and took out a business card, placing it on front of Bilbo.  
"I haven't doubted you Master Baggins, I knew you will decide for the best thing! Now…." He gently pointed at number written on card. "You will call this number as you got home today. It's one of my friends, Gloin's. He already knows about you-"  
"- wait, how can he know about me if I decided only today -?!"  
"… But I think, you would better remind him that it's me, who is sending you to him. He will help you to get a job and find nice place to stay. Also, to obtain a plane ticket for your name. It may be a bit difficult, since all the seats might be taken for few next weeks, but I'm sure that somehow we will be able to pull it off. Day after tomorrow, by this time you will be leaving your little village." Gandalf smiled, ignoring Bilbo's confused and shocked face. He forced a card to his hand. "Imagine it, soon, you will have your own cozy flat and new job. Who knows, maybe in year, you can make it into higher level! And in two, you may find yourself as a CEO of some bigger company! This will be a good little adventure for you, trust me!"  
Bilbo frowned. He glanced at card and bit his lower lip.  
Adventure? It all sounded nice, to be honest but still, there was that bad feeling of uncertainty. Gandalf could be an old friend of family but for him it was still a stranger that was bothering him since he arrived to this village few weeks ago!

_"I can see a potential in you, potential of your grandfather! It would be good for you if you change a place since you are still young and have your whole life before you! I bet you don't want to end up being a dull farmer, do you? You have a potential, young man!"_

Potential! He was still bothering him with that. Like some stalker or what! Bilbo was starting to get afraid that soon, Gandalf will pop out of his own fridge with some of his offers.  
Today, he came for this little meeting just because he wanted to say him final "NO".  
Well. Looks like Gandalf knows how to manipulate some people. And he knows it VERY WELL. Even without trying too hard. Hell…  
Little man raised his head and was about to tell something to older one, but… He was gone. As always when auburn-haired was about to protest.  
He cursed and looked at business card again. So, there was no other option now. His mind was laughing at him.

_AWESOME, Bilbo. Congratulation. You are a crowded idiot._

_***_

"Your passport, sir."  
"Yes, of course. Here…" Bilbo sighed and put his papers on the table.  
Airport was crowded with travelling people. Some of them were leaving for their flights, some of them waiting for them. He checked a time and his flight. In 20 minutes, he will see his village from the perspective of birds. For the first time in his life he will leave his place, his little house. He squirmed. He will be all alone somewhere in strange world.  
If he imagines that airplane can crash and he will be….  
He paled immediately.  
_NO. NO. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT. NO._  
"Mr. Baggins, are you okay?" Woman, who controlled papers glanced at him nervously.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah yeah, it's okay." He took deep breath in.  
It will be okay… Just calm down. Look at people around. They are not scared and you are a grown-up man. So…  
"Do you remember what happened a month ago? A plane with its passengers was kidnapped by group of terrorists and they crashed…!"  
_….NOPE…_  
Last thing he remembered was that he was flying. Well.  
Falling.  
Gravity is a bitch.

***

"I'm okay. Really, there's no need to worry. My head was spinning, but it's fine now."  
He collapsed. For real. Right in front of so many people. Now, he was on a board since they helped him, but they kept to give him…funny looks. Even children.  
He pulled up his best smile and assured them again that he really doesn't need any doctor nor any help. In the end, they left him be but put chocolate to his hands – _'it will help you, eat it, it's good for nerves'_ they said. Like if he was a child or what, oh God!  
He sighed and leaned against his seat. This… was starting horrible, like one complete disaster.  
But okay. Some people say that if something starts horrible, it won't get worse. Or if you meet something terrible on the start of your journey, it will just get fine and better with time. There's nothing like endless bad luck that will keep following you.  
He smiled and relaxed a bit, looking out of window.  
Something new is starting. There is no need to worry. Really. It just CAN'T get worse, it's impossible!

Well…. At least that's what he thought. But it mustn't have a start with Gandalf in it. He should learn that by this time.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_**A/N:** Hello everyone! :) Thank you very much for reading the start of this little story! I hope you liked this so far and also I hope that I won't disappoint you. To be honest, I'm not very sure if writing a funny modern!AU of something is good idea in my case *since I don't consider myself as a person with good humor* but well, this idea forced me to try it. xD_  
_I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes (of course there are! xD), I'm not native speaker and I don't have a BETA. Excuse me for that.  
Feedback would be lovely :'3 Thank you again and see you guys! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**2nd Chapter**_

It was already dark and raining heavily, when the plane finally landed on the Main Airport. The lights of city were glittering in pools of water all around, shining brightly in darkness like little suns of every color. It was beautiful, yet strange for Bilbo. It was complete opposite of what he was used to. City was alive all the time, even at night - while village was peacefully sleeping in complete darkness and silence.  
He sighed and looked at man on driver's seat.  
He must have taken a taxi, since he didn't have a damn clue, where exactly his house located is or how to get there by bus. Glóin just gave him an address of a flat that was supposed to be his place. And even that was a mission impossible to obtain, since the man was easy one to anger if you didn't understand something that was for him 'too easy'. He whined silently and rubbed his eyes.

_Just few more minutes, Bilbo and you'll be there, it's going to be fine._

"Tired?"  
He looked up at driver, who was smiling at him. Man looked friendly and more like a simple kind guy - maybe with just a little wilder brown hair. Bilbo forced himself to smile faintly and nod.  
"First time in big city like this?"  
"Well... Yes. The village I lived in was... smaller? Smaller and more silent. This is kind of scary." Bilbo admitted as he watched land behind window.  
"Don't worry. I was shocked too when I moved. But I got used to the fact that here, you are on your own. No one is going to help you - everyone have their own problems - no space for those of another people. You have to fight for your living, you can't mind other's needs." They passed by some luxurious houses with great gardens and big statues. "Those are the luckiest - good job, money, fame... The life is simple for them, don't you think so?"  
Bilbo sighed.  
He started to be more and more worried if this was good idea. Man next to him was right. There is NOTHING for free in this world.  
The streets were getting darker. Nice houses disappeared and were replaced by complexes of little buildings with many of windows. TAXI stopped next to one of buildings.  
"Here we are, lad."  
"Thank you. How much it is?"  
After man said him a prize for ride, Bilbo's eyes almost popped out of his head. What?! It was just 20 minutes of driving and he wasn't billionaire!  
He frowned and took out wallet, placing money to driver's awaiting hand. Man just smiled and nodded, hiding money in his pockets.  
Bilbo stepped out of car and stretched. Night was cold but it was fine - at least air was fresh. He turned around so he could take a luggage but suddenly...

_Why is that man leaving ...?!_

"H-hey... wait!"

"Sorry ladie, just fighting my way through this life. I said you. You cannot mind other's needs!" Driver smiled as he was speeding up, waving at horrified Bilbo, who was completely stunned. "Take it positively! At least I've left you your wallet! Good luck!"  
And...With these words… he was gone.

With. .

And he said "good luck" to him - right after he stole his luggage.

Young man just gaped after car that disappeared behind a corner with open mouth.

_This is a bad dream._

*******

_At least you don't have to drag your things upstairs on 5th floor._  
_'Yes. I wouldn't have to if the fucking elevator was working!'_  
_But it isn't! So!_  
_'Bilbo why are you talking to your mind? Something is wrong with you.'_  
_You don't say!_  
_'See? I'm talking about this. Eh…'_

Auburn haired man huffed and shook his head. It was ridiculous. This situation. All that happened (and was about to). Last few stairs and he got to nice looking wooden doors with number 13 on it. He sighed and took out envelope with keys in it - last thing that Gandalf gave to him.  
(Bilbo didn't understand how they got to him so quickly after he talked with Glóin but whatever. Gandalf was a strange creature.)  
He put keys to keyhole and was about to open the door...  
When suddenly they opened on their own.  
A man with strange hat and broad smile was standing in front of little man.  
"E...Excuse me?" Bilbo felt his hope that everything will be alright to fade.  
"Oh. You must be our new flat mate! Mr. Baggins, right?" He asked cheerfully and stretched a hand towards him. "I'm Bofur. We were waiting for you!"  
"W…we…?"  
"Me and my brother - Bombur. Nice to meet ya. "  
What was his surprise, when auburn haired man started to laugh! Hysterically and loudly laugh with an expression that spoke for itself.

He was completely done.

*******

"Is he okay?"  
Man with strange hat – Bofur was his name if Bilbo remembered right – was looking at his new flat mate who was sitting in a corner, hugging his legs and talking to wall, from time to time erupting into nervous laughter.  
Bombur was peeking over his shoulder with curious face, eating some snacks he had in hands.  
"I think he needs help…" he muttered as he stuffed himself with another. He jumped up in surprise, when Bilbo suddenly stood up with angry expression.  
"No…No… I don't need help! Gandalf will need one if he doesn't put things right!" he snapped. "Just wait. I should stay where I was. My life was nice until that …. That… Nah! This is…. Ridiculous!" Bilbo waved with his hands and almost kicked down a vase with flowers.  
"Ho-ho, calm down lad!" Bofur caught it quickly and sighed. "I'm sure there is a way to solve this problem-"  
"Yes… YES! There is! I'm going to call him immediately and ask him for refund. I'm going back. NOW." Bilbo grabbed his phone and stated to search in his contacts, ignoring two surprised faces. He dialed the number.  
"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf picked it up almost immediately. "It's nice to hear from you so soon! Have you arrived safely?"  
"I DID NOT." Bilbo snapped into phone, angrily.  
"Oh, calm down young man. Is something wrong?"

_Another person telling him to calm down._

"Wrong?! Something?! EVERYTHING!" Auburn haired man snapped. "In flat that was supposed to be mine live two people! A taxi driver stole my luggage, wishing me good luck! There is no way I can be calm! What else is coming?! I want to go back, Gandalf."  
There was a loud sigh on the other side of phone.  
"Dear friend, I'm sure there must be some mistake. I'll immediately call Glóin about this, we can fix it. " Man mumbled. "There's no need to rush things. You've just arrived!"  
Bilbo frowned. Well… even if his journey was an epic fail until now…  
"Okay. I'll give this another – but last chance!"

"WHAT?!"  
"Looks like Glóin's brother Óin… Uhm… changed your data."  
"What does that mean?! Wait. No. You don't have to tell me. I'm leaving. Enough." Bilbo shook his head. After Gandalf called Glóin, he immediately contacted Bilbo again. The news weren't pleasurable, not even a bit.  
"You can't be angry at him. He has some serious issues with his hearing, it's not entirely his fault. He didn't mean to do any harm to you. "  
"I- I don't care. Just… please… Pay me a plane ticket back to my village and we can forget this."  
There was a silence on the other side of phone and then:  
"It's not possible."  
"What, why?!"  
"We have limited budget for people that are just starting to work for us. We usually expect that they stay long enough to earn enough money on their own. I've already paid your place in flat and your plane ticket here. So it means your budget is empty – for now. "  
Bilbo bit his lower lip.  
"So it means I have no other choice than to stay…?"  
"For now that's the only option."  
Young man sighed. If he thought back and tried to decide what was his most horrible day in life - this one would aim for the first place - unrivaled. He rubbed his eyes.  
"So... When do you expect me in office?" He asked with defeated voice.:  
"Actually... When Óin mixed up datas, your job had changed too. Tomorrow at 8:45 you are expected by... let's see... Oh, here is a name... Durin's family in their house. As a babysitter."  
Bilbo almost fainted - once again - and in one day. He grabbed the edge of a table.  
"No. Gandalf. This is not funny."  
"Of course it's not, I'm not joking. I'll send you an adress so you can find your way there. Be on time." Old man said and sighed. "I'm sure that in 4 or 5 months you will have enough money to return back to your village. Until then I will try to fix Óin's mistake but I can't promise you anything. For now, good luck and take care, mister Baggins."  
"Gandalf - wait..." Too late. Gandalf hung up.  
"Awesome..." Bilbo muttered and placed phone onto table, whining silently. Bofur smiled at him with compassion and Bombur offered him some cookies.  
"Eat lad, it's good for nerves."  
Bilbo took sweets and sighed with defeated face.  
There were 2 most important things he learned during last 48 hours:

_1) Never, NEVER believe to people that just randomly appear in your life -they are dangerous and probably going to fuck up your life._  
_2) Everything bad can be worse._

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notes:**

_Thank you very much for reading the second chapter._  
_I hope you enjoy at least a bit. Feedback would be lovely. :'3_  
_And I'm sorry for all the mistakes you can find here. I don't have a BETA and I'm not native speaker._  
_Thank you, once again!  
P.S.: This story is also posted on AO3 under the same name, if someone would be interested! n_n_


	3. Chapter 3

"So... the number is 221... Oh. It's here. "

Bilbo looked up and stayed stunned. The building – no… the complex in front of him was huge. Enormous garden, fountains, statues and majestic house – all hidden behind luxurious looking gate. It seemed perfectly in place between all of the buildings around but…. Bilbo felt like in another universe – the universe that had no place for a simple guy like he was.  
He sighed. The thief acting like a TAXI driver was right in one thing at least– people here don't have to fight HARD for living for sure.

_Unlike you, Bilbo. Unlike you._

He sighed. After eating tons of sweets and chocolate Bombur offered him the day before (so he didn't end up in hospital from mental breakdown) he decided (or better said: didn't have any other choice) to stay and work (and after that kill Gandalf). Bofur let him borrow some clothes while constantly speaking about watching out before perverted old men that are trying to act as friendly grandfathers or persistent young mothers that are trying to persuade you into something you would regret later ("But you will come to regret it only after a furious husband will hunt you down with a loaded gun." He heard Bofur speak in his mind.) Bilbo whined.  
_  
__Really, that's encouraging. As a babysitter he is there to babysit children, not to … Nah. Never mind. It won't be that difficult. They will just call you if they need you, it's not like you will work 24/7._

"Hey, you!"

Bilbo almost jumped up as he heard strict voice. He blinked and looked around. Some bald man with not really friendly glare was coming to his direction. He looked at his uniform. Oh. A security guard?

_How rich this family is?!_

"Who are you, young man?"

_Oh._

"I'm Baggins. Bilbo Baggins. I'm here to work as a babysitter – I'm from Mr. Gandalf's agency." He announced and looked down quickly, trying to look away from man's cold eyes.

"Do you have any documents to prove that?"

"O-of course." Bilbo took out a new business card along with some documents Gandalf send him (He didn't really understand HOW that man could deliver the things to him so quickly without even meeting him personally - was he a magician or what?) and showed it to man behind gate.  
Man frowned and took them. For a while, it looked like he was checking for something and then nodded.

"I see. Fine. You can go in." The gate started to open slowly and Bilbo nodded with smile. He spotted little lodge behind the gate, carefully hidden between big bushes. Now when he thought of it… Of course there must have been some cameras too.

"Thank you, mister…"

"Dwalin." He sighed and went to lodge and took out phone, placing Bilbo's papers on the table. "I will announce that you arrived. They are probably waiting for you. Do you see those doors?" Dwalin asked pointing finger at house. Really, those doors were that big that even BLIND would see them. Auburn haired man nodded. "It's a main entrance. Go right there, doors should open."

"Thank you…" Young man nodded and took deep breath in, leaving Dwalin behind. Just few more steps….

_There's no way to run now, Bilbo._

The doors really opened like if there was someone waiting for him. But there was no one to welcome him. He was alone.

_Strange…._

After few second of uncertainty, auburn haired man went inside of the house. It looks just as luxurious as the rest of complex. Mahogany stairs, crystal chandeliers … Some of the paintings on the walls must have cost more than Bilbo's house back in the village probably. The feeling of not belonging in there just grew stronger and stronger with each step he took.

"Who are you?!"  
A deep and strong voice of a man echoed in the hall and it interrupted Baggins's thoughts.  
Bilbo looked up and saw a person with icy glare, beard and long black hair pulled into the ponytail. He was quite tall, well dressed and probably in his best age with aura that forced you to respect him. And something was telling Bilbo that this person wasn't the one that is easy to deal with.

"My… My name is Bilbo Baggins and-"

"Your papers!"  
Bilbo stepped backwards instinctively as man approached him, quickly putting his hands to his pockets, searching for his ID and documents. But there was nothing. He froze.  
Oh hell no, I must have left them on Dwalin's table!

Older man's glare intensified and he hissed.

"Leave immediately before I call a police! And be happy that I'm leaving you a chance to do it!"  
Now he was shouting. Bilbo felt like he was growing smaller and smaller with each one of his words.

"I-I'm really sorry, there must have been some mistake…. I - I'm a new babysitter here! I just forget my papers, I can go for them and this can be solved, I -."

"Every burglar can say this! Leave or-"

"THORIN OAKENSHIELD, can you please STOP scaring people that are going to work for us?!"  
Both men looked up the stairs. An elegant woman - that was probably in same years as the shouting man was - was looking at the scene under her. She sighed and shook his head, going downstairs.

"Mr. Baggins, I'm really sorry for my brother's attitude, sometimes his behavior is one of the hungry bear after long winter sleep. Dwalin just called me that you are coming to house, but I see that you met Thorin first, poor soul." Woman smiled warmly at Bilbo and grabbed his hand, shaking with it slightly. "Welcome to Durin's household. My name is Dís and this is – as you could hear…"  
"Thorin." Man bowed slightly but still had a deep frown on his face. He looked at his sister and hissed. "Dís, you should tell me that-"  
"I've told you, at least for 10 times if not more. You never listen to me." She sighed but smile was still playing on her lips. Bilbo smiled back at her, nervously. She seemed nice and quite normal?

_At least one person here! _

"No, it was my mistake, I forget my papers…"  
"Dwalin wouldn't let someone who cannot be trusted in! He controls everyone and everything! He will bring your documents immediately so even here, Mr. Grumpy can check that you aren't a burglar. And after that it would be nice if he apologizes…" Dís gave Thorin a meaningful look but he still kept glaring at auburn haired man.  
"That won't be necessary-." Bilbo started but was interrupted.  
"Mr. Baggins is right, it won't. Some people here should just learn to have things ready and on place if they want others to take them as trustable. We don't need people that can't even look after their things." Other man said coldly. "Now if you apologize me, I have some important work to do." And… he was gone.  
Bilbo looked down quickly and heard a tiny voice laugh at him in his own head.

_Amazing start, young man, just amazing. Congratulation, Bilbo. Should I clap to you?_  
_'Oh shut up!'_

"Don't take my brother seriously, Mr. Baggins. He can say we don't need you as much as he wishes, but the situation is getting worse. He can't look after kids anymore, with all of that work he has to do at home. And beside – it's MY word that is the final." Dís said and looked at watches on her wrist. "Oh, it's that late already! Boys must be up now. I think it's time to introduce you to them! I will say you your schedule after…"

Bilbo blinked. "Boys?"

"My sons, Fili and Kili."

Ah, of course! So not just one kid.

"How old they are?"

"Fee is the older one, he is 10 and Kee is 5. Our inseparable duo of mischief!" Woman smiled brightly and then sighed. "I wish I could spend more time with them. But since I'm out for work all the days and sometimes nights… It's difficult. My brother was trying his best but since he is working now too, he doesn't have so much time to look after them properly. Even if he doesn't admit it."

"I understand…. I presume that your husband works all the day too so-"

"He is dead."

Bilbo closed his mouth and bit his lower lip.

_Why does he always bring things like _**_THESE _**_up? Even unintentionally?_

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't-"

"It's okay, there's no way you could know. It happened a long time ago, right after Kili was born. Even Fili doesn't remember his father properly…." Dís said gently, giving him reassuring look and then she quickly changed topic. "We are almost there."

They went upstairs and continued by long corridor on second floor that was lined with many of beautiful massive doors. One of them were slightly opened. Woman knocked on them.

"Fili, Kili…." She opened the doors and almost got attacked by flying plush. She quickly dodged it but Bilbo wasn't so lucky and plush ended up in his face.

"Whoa, 50 points for you, Kee! Right to the face!" The voice of some child could be heard in the room.  
"He is small... So 100 points..." Another voice spoke up.

The Man blinked few times and then spot two little brother hiding behind a pillow-barricade.

"Oh boys, don't be rude! You can't do this!" Dís looked at them with strict face, but in her eyes, there was hidden warm light. "Now apologize to Mr. Baggins. He is going to be your babysitter from now on. You are going to spend a lot of time together."

"It's okay, they are just children after all-"

"Uncle said we don't need babysitter! We will be okay just with him!" The blond boy, probably Fili since he looked older pouted. Younger one - Kili - nodded and frowned at Bilbo, who squirmed. He has a glare of Thorin (_THAT YOUNG?!_). Dís sighed and shook her head.

"Uncle Thorin is stubborn and of course, he isn't right - as usually. Now come here and introduce yourself!"

Two boys rolled their eyes but in the end they came closer to two adult, looking at Bilbo with doubt (Kili was still glaring the way his uncle was before. It was rather disturbing since he was only 5 years old.).

"I'm waiting..." Dís bid them gently.

"Fili... And Kili..." Boys said unisono and they bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you."

"Bilbo Baggins, nice to meet you too." Auburn haired man bowed too and smiled. "You have a great barricade there." He tried to start conversation somehow and pointed a finger at pillows. "When I was younger, I build a one for myself, but it wasn't that big."  
Fortunately, Fili and Kili looked at each other with excitement.

"Really?!" The younger one asked.

"Of course! Will you show it to me, guys?"

Kili looked from Bilbo to Fili, who nodded and smiled.

"Uncle Thorin helped us with it! Come, Mr. Boggins!" Kili's face immediately brightened and he grabbed one of Bilbo's hands, Fili the second one.  
"Fee, Kee, it's master BAggins!" Dís said with chuckle.

"Bilbo would suffice-" Auburn haired man laughed as children dragged him away.

Dís kept smiling as she watched her two sons to show Bilbo all of their 'precious belongings'. She stretched slightly and then looked around.

Thorin, you don't have to hide in shadows." She said silently. Her brother sighed and frowned at her. He was leaning against wall next to doors.

"This isn't good idea..." Man mumbled.

"Why? Just look. Boys probably like him. And he seems like he can handle children absolutely perfectly. Maybe... Oh. Aren't you just a little jealous?"

"Dís..." Thorin shook his head and straightened, turning his back on her. She also shook her head.

"Look, Thorin. I know that this is probably a really big change for you. But you are not alone in this world. You need to learn to cooperate with some other people. They can help you in tough times, you know."

"Have you forgotten how _cooperating_ ended up the last time?" Thorin asked bitterly. Dís opened her mouth and then closed it again, her lips tightly pressed together. Thorin sighed.

"You cannot trust anyone expect your closest." He mumbled. "I'm giving him one, maybe two months maximally. Then he will leave... Like the others did."  
With these words, Thorin left, leaving the room with Dís, Bilbo and his two nephews behind.

_There was no way he wasn't right in what he thought..._

_**To be continued...  
**_

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you very much for reading the third chapter of 'An Ideal Catastrophe' and for favs and follows and even review you guys gave to me! :3 I appreciate all of them - very much and I'm really happy that you gave this story a chance and even liked it a little probably!  
If you have any questions, oh well, anything considering this story or me, don't hesitate to PM me or send me a little message at my Tumblr - .com . I'll be happy to answer!  
See you soon, guys!  
Thanks again ~**_


End file.
